Double Winry
by Asari
Summary: Lorsque deux Ed utilisent le même tour en même temps, il peut arriver de drôles de choses... Comme deux Winry, par exemple... WinWin, AlWin, EdWin, ne vous en faites pas, ça ne mord pas


Oh mon dieu. Comment est-ce qu'une telle chose avait pu arriver. C'est la fin du monde. Le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête. Les automails vont disparaitre. Non ? Eh si. C'est aussi épouvantable que ça.

Devant moi, apparement aussi interloquée que moi mais avec un léger sourire qui flotte sur ses lèvres rouges se tient une jeune fille de mon âge. Elle s'amuse de cette situation absurde.

Elle a les cheveux blonds, certaines mèches sont bouclées, sans doute au fer à friser. Elle a la même coiffure que moi, à part ce détail, mais c'est un ruban noir qui attache sa queue de cheval. Elle est très maquillée, même si elle l'est bien, ses yeux bleus cernés de fards noirs. Sa bouche est garance, ses joues colorées d'un fard glacé transparent, rosé. Elle me fixe de son regard charbonneux.

Ma copie conforme. En plus, en extrèmement plus féminine. Genre, dentelles, cuir et satin...ou soie, ça se ressemble, non ? Rouge, noir, blanc, guère plus coloré. Pas vulgaire, heureusement, elle a ma carcasse ! Plutôt démoniaque, princesse vampire, ou succube, ou un truc de ce genre.

J'entends des pas derrière moi. Sans doute Edward qui court vers la pauvre petite mécanicienne si utile mais qui ne sait pas se défendre, la pauvre. Si il savait comme j'exècre cette impression de me sentir si...si...si faible. J'entend une exclamation étouffée quand il arrive à ma hauteur. Mon double s'écarte, je perçois de l'effroi derrière son masque d'impassibilité.

- Bordel, Winry, c'est qui celle-là ?!

Je lui répond en ne quittant pas des yeux la jeune fille. Je dois avouer qu'elle...que je suis...belle, comme ça. Je trouve.

- J'espérais que tu me répondes, après tout, c'est toi qui a ouvert ce gros trou dans l'air, non ?

Ma jumelle semble étonnée par notre comportement. C'est plutôt le contraire qui devrait se passer, non ? C'est elle qui a débarqué par là. Sortant de ce qui devait être un trou dimensionnel, qui s'était ouvert dans l'air, au beau milieu d'une rue. Qui avait d'ailleurs fait exploser plusieurs maisons.

- Di...dites-moi...vous...vous voulez bien m'héberger ?

Je me retourne. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais tourné la tête pour regarder Ed.

C'est bien l'inconnue - pas si inconnue que ça, en fait - qui a parlé de cette voix timide. Je la regarde. Elle rougit et détourne le regard.

Elle est gênée. Craintive. Pas si mauvaise (dans le sens du côté du mal) que ça, la copie !

-- -- -- -- --

J'ouvre la porte et l'invite à rentrer. Devant son hésitation, je la pousse presque dedans et referme rapidement la porte.

Elle reprend pied en arrivant dans le salon, son air sûre d'elle réapparait sur son visage, presque arrogant. Oh...que je hais cette assurance sur ce visage qui est le mien, elle se donne l'air d'être la reine du monde et d'en être fière.

Non, je ne suis pas jaloux de sa confiance en elle, je sais qu'elle est fausse. J'ai bien vu ses craintes derrière son vernis, tout à l'heure.

Elle s'assoit dans mon fauteuil, se relève immédiatement, va chercher un verre et le remplit de jus de fruit multivitaminé.

Mon jus de fruit, dans mon verre, qu'elle dégusta ostensiblement dans mon fauteuil, une fois revenue.

Je me sentis légèrement bouillir.

Légèrement, je précise. Je ne suis pas non plus un monstre de patience, mais je n'allais pas la tuer comme ça.

Je ne suis pas une barbare sanguinaire, contrairement à ce que Ed croit.

Je l'ai gentiment viré du fauteuil et ai pris sa place.

Elle s'est assise sur mes genoux.

Chose incroyable, et contre ma propre volonté, je ne lui cria pas dessus, je n'utilisa pas ma clé à molette, je ne la fit même pas dégager de là.

J'ai même dû réprimé un drôle d'instinct qui a failli me la faire prendre dans mes bras. Je me suis dit qu'après tout, cette pauvre fille était perdue dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, et que j'étais pleine de compassion, d'où la cause de mon geste. Mais ça ressemblait plus à de l'affection.

Elle s'est lové contre moi. Je n'osais plus bouger, à peine respirer. Au bout d'un moment, je fit plus attention à ce corps frèle contre moi.

Elle dormait.

J'ai soupiré.

Edward avait, après la question de la copie, décidé de la confier à la personne qui la comprendrait le mieux ici: moi. Ou elle, c'est pareil. J'étais depuis quelques jours à Central, dans une suite qu'il me payait. Il me chargea de l'y emmener discrètement. Il reviendrait le lendemain, m'a-t-il dit, pour savoir comment avait pu se produire une telle chose.

En attendant, je me retrouvais avec elle dans les bras, au propre comme au figuré.

Le ciel s'obscurcit tandis que j'observais le visage, naïf et innocent dans le sommeil malgré son look noir. Un baillement m'échappa.

-- -- -- -- --

Je courais, essayant d'échapper à Envy qui me poursuivait.

Ce dernier avait décidé de faire de moi son nouvel objet de torture, sans que Ed, qui était avec nous, ne fasse un geste. J'avais même aperçu un fugace sourire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'Envy se lança à mes trousses.

Mes larmes coulaient sur mon visage crispé, m'aveuglant alors que je fuyais dans un sprint sans fin.

Alors je n'étais plus qu'un boulet pour lui, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'automails, voir même un jouet dont il s'était lassé ?

J'aurais pourtant dû m'en douter, maintenant...maintenant qu'il était différent.

Je me suis retrouvé sans savoir comment dehors. Je me suis réfugié, tremblante, dans une ruelle qui donnait sur la rue principale. J'ai essayé d'arrêter mes larmes, j'y ai à peu près réussi. J'ai essuyé les quelques unes qui coulaient encore sur mes joues.

Juste un mouvement derrière moi. C'était Edward. Envy est apparu à ses côtés.

J'ai suffoqué.

Non ! Il ne pouvait quand même pas...à ce point...

J'ai malgré tout essayé de m'enfuir par l'autre extrémité de la rue. Un mur s'est dressé. Ed, bien sûr. Même maintenant, il continuait à utiliser l'alchimie.

Une explosion. J'ai cru que c'était lui, qu'il avait décidé de se débarrasser de l'inutile petite Winry qui l'avait suivi comme une petite fille transie d'amour qu'elle était.

Mais j'ai entendu son cri de surprise. Des maisons s'écroulaient de chaque côté de la rue et devant moi, un trou s'était ouvert dans le vide, comme une poche que l'on ouvre.

Sans hésiter, je m'y suis engouffré.

Un flash.

Je m'étais retrouvé dans une course-poursuite entre Ed et un voyou recherché par l'armée qui l'avait traité de minus. Il s'était calmé après avoir reçu une clé anglaise sur le crâne mais le poursuivait toujours, pour l'arrêter à présent, plus pour le massacrer. Il l'avait acculé dans une ruelle proche de la grande rue et le bandit avait tenté de s'enfuir. Ed avait élevé un mur, lui coupant toute porte de sortie. Sauf que...

Une léger tremblement de terre très localisé a fait basculer les deux autres. J'étais heureusement en sécurité sur le toit d'une maison, du moins, avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Je me suis rapidement éloigné, entendant les cris des personnes qui circulaient dans la rue et qui voyaient s'écrouler quatre...cinq...bâtiments de chaque côté de la ruelle. Au dessus des décombres qui formaient un imposant monticule aussi haut que les habitations qu'il était auparavent, j'aperçus une silhouette qui se redressait tant mieux que mal. J'ai couru vers elle.

Je suis tombé sur une copie conforme de moi, mais portée sur le gothique.

Un flash.

En face de moi, après avoir passé le trou dimensionnel - je le comprenais maintenant - il y avait la jeune fille que j'étais avant tout ça. Sauf qu'elle avait mon âge.

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Dieu seul saura jamais comment, je crois bien avoir vu, après le mien, son point de vue sur ce que était arrivé.

J'ai essayé de reprendre mon souffle et j'ai tourné la tête.

Et j'ai crié.


End file.
